


Bring Me To Life

by historicallydying



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Edgy, Emo, F/M, Goth - Freeform, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, My Chemical Romance References, Please Kill Me, References to My Immortal, Satanism, i actually need help, i yearn for death, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historicallydying/pseuds/historicallydying
Summary: Sakura is the hottest girl at the world academy, what happens when not one but tWO guys ask her to mcr concert??





	Bring Me To Life

Chapter 1  
(A/N: no flamz prepz!!!! Fangz to my friends rainy and hazzel for helpin moi out!!!!111!1)  
Twas a normal day at the world acadmeny, atleast it was until I woke up because I’m anything but normal.  
My name is Sakura Moonlight Steampunk Emolina Depressed Bitch Kennedy (i’m not related to John f kennedy but I wish I was because he was a major fucking hottie) I’m also known as the personification of new yokr city, usa. I’m 17 years old and I love mcr and hot topic. I’m also a demon and I can turn people to stone by looking at them when I want to because my mom is Medusa.  
I have long all-natural magenta hair that goes down to my ankles with blue and green streaks in it and I also have dark blood red eyes and super pale skin but I’m actually 20% black, 20% native american, 20% lateino, and of course 60% japanese uwu. I have huge boobs and am really hot, which makes all the boys want to get with me which is so annoying, I wish I wasn’t so hot.  
Tooday I woke up in my jet black coffin with neon purple lace around the edges of it and noticed someone was in my room. It was my roommate belarus. She’s a vampire, and I’m a demon so we get allong really well. She was proabaly watching me sleeping becasue she stalks people.  
“Preeviet bitch” she siad sadly with a creepy smile, flipping her plateenum blonde hair with bright purple streaks as she spoke and fluttering her eyelids that were covered in sparkly black eyeshadow. She speaks fulent russian and so do i and she’s also a vampire so when I cut myself I let her drink the blood so we get along really well. “I just got back from stalking russia and threattening him but he still doesn’t want to be one with me”  
“Wow sucks to be u” i said  
“I know thats why I have depressed” she said. I went to go get dressed. I decided to wear black combbat boots with hot pink laces, a super tiny and short sexy blak skirt that said ‘death’ on the butt in red letters, a low cut crop top that had ‘i <3 mcr’ on it in hot pink, a belt that had suicide written on it in kursive hot pink letters, and a black and silver chocker with a silver and red pentagon that was magic and I could use to summon demons like me. My hair was in pig tails with the ends dyed red and blue and I looked like harley quinn from suicide squad (a/n: if u haven’t seen that movie get the fuqe out!!!!!11!!!!!11) but way (geddit like gerard way) hotter and i was wearing blood red nail polish with satanist symbols on it.  
I walked out of my room and noticed Seychelles and Belgium staring at me so I put my middle finger up (they r SUCH annoying preps and they’re also major sluts and they’re christians so I hate them).  
I was gonna to eat brekfast when I saw two guys right outside the door to the dining hall. One of them was my friends. His named used to be New Zealand but he changed it to New Hell when he converted to satinanism. He has dyed neon green hair and is also always covered in blood because he is a serial killer like ted bundy (a/n: who is so totalllyyyyyyyy hot) and also has sex with sheep. The other guy was England, who looked like a pentagon (geddit) between gerwad way and brendon urine. His dad was satan, so he was pritty cool.  
“Sakura come over here!” new hell said. I walked over to them and noticed England staring at my boobs which I thought was super cute. “R u going to the mcr concert tonight?” new hell asked.  
“WHAT? Bitch theres an FUCKING MCR CONCERT?!” I yelled. Some preps stared at me for yelling but new hell murdered them.  
“Yeah it’s going to be totally fangbulous” New Hell said and then he walked away, leaving me with England.  
“Top of the morning to u sakura” he said flirtily while looking depressed in his totally kawaii posh british accent. (a/n: british guys r so hot) I blushed jet black.  
“Hello england” I excitedly said shyly.  
“I made ye a wee cupcake but I bloody burned it” he pulled out a cupcake from behind his back. It had black and dark blue icing on it and said three cheers for sweet revenge on it.I took it and eated it.  
“It tastes like misery i love it” (and I did meant it. everybody hates england’s cooking but I love it because I’m different)  
“I knew that ye would absolutely smashingly like it” he said sadly. “I happened to cut myself the previous night while I was making it for ye and put mah blood in the bloody batter” I blushed jet black. He was such a gentileman. “Will u go with me to the mcr concert” England asked me.  
“Of course” I said sexily and then I walked away to eat brekfast.  
I sat at my table in the dining hall. It used to be boring old oak wood (like can u beleive) but me and bearus painted it black and neon pruple and neon yellow and attached  
pentagrams to it. Only cool emos r allowed to sit at the tabel. I went over to it and sat down.  
Sittings in frotnt of me was my good frwned canadia. He had messy hair that was once blonde (yuck) but he dided it neon blue with neon green streaks. Everyone forgot he existed all the time except for me. He was wearing a baggy lincoln park t-shirt and guyliner, which maede him look double emo.  
“Conniecheewah” canada said. He speaks fulent japonese like me.  
“What did u do last night” I asked, flipping my hair over my shoulder. He fluttered his eyelids at me. They said fuck off in neon yellow eyeshadow.  
“Attempted suicide a few times” he said with a suicidal smile. I laughed.  
“Cool” I gigggled.  
“Hey whore u?” new hell suddenly asked, looking over somewhere. I looked. There was a new totally emo hottie standing at our table. He had white spiky hair with hot pink streaks, and dark red hair like me. He had on a jet black vest that said ‘fuckboy’ on it in red large letters.  
“I’m prushia, but my close firends call me daddy” he said winkily. He sat down next to me. “ure hot” he said. I giggled and smirked at the saem time. “Do u have a date to the mcr concert” he asked me, fluttering his eyelids.  
“No” i said smirkily.  
“U r goign with me then” prushia said. Wow, he was so hot and so ncice! Just then sychelles and belliegium (ew ick) walked up to our table. Tehy were weraring dark eyeshadow and dark clothing.  
“What do u want” i siad.  
“WE R EMOS NOW!!!11111!!!!!” syehcellies responded calmly.  
“u dont even have derpressiom” blaerus pointed out.  
“Yeash but we cna sing!!!111!!!!!!!111!!!!!” bellygim said. She began singing a song by metallica butt she sounded liek christine daee from phantom of the opera whch isnt very emo. new helll stabbed her and she died. Saychello ran away.  
“R u coming to the mcr concert tongiht new hell?” i asked.  
“No i have to ressurct asstralia” new hell said. austrelaia was another one of our freidns. He had cool spiky hot pink hair with dark blu streaks and his skin was black after he cuaght malaria but i just think it makes him look more emo. Last week he jumped off the bridge and commited seppuku. (thats a coolo japanese word for suicide)  
“Oh yeah i forgot he died lst week” I said, flipping my long magenta hair and fluttering my eyelids. They had sparkly red and blue eyeshadow on.  
Well bitch see you at the mcr concert" Canadian said, getting up emoly. Some preps were staring at out table again. We all put our middle fingr up  
I was exciter for the mcr concert!

**Author's Note:**

> finally got this posted after eighty-four years of it sitting at the bottom of my google drive and collecting dust  



End file.
